midnight's fade
by ljpitty
Summary: Naruto gets suspended for a month after an arguement with Kakashi and starts taking up the missions that Konaha refuse because people can't afford them. Bandits and Rogue-nins beware Naruto is coming. drinking smart badass believibly powerful naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**None of this is mine **_

_**midnight's fade**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Naruto...Naruto" he heard a shrill voice screech at him through the darkness of his sewer like mind he had grown accustom to walking through now days. ever since the fight with sasuke he had seen this place every time he went to sleep. Far from what it use to be it was now relaxing place to be secluded and alone only because unlike the outside world he knew what to expect from this place.

He knew his mind inside out so to speak. Since he brought sasuke back from the valley of the end everything had been different the resentment that people usually had for him had sparked up again, unusually fiercely. The villagers where pissed that he used the rasangan on the uchiha. Most ninjas were pissed that he used an S-class technique on a fellow ninja especially a bloodline limit user. Sakura was pissed that he had beaten the crap out of the 'love of her life'. Kakashi was pissed that even with all the specialised training that he had given sasuke that he was still beaten and that his student had found someone to teach him that was stronger than himself and sasuke was pissed at naruto because...because he was alive.

To put things simply allot of people seemed to be pissed at Naruto.

The one good thing that had come out of it is that the small amount of people that didn't like sasuke seemed to be quite please with the turn of events and seemed to think a pat on the back were in order which he seemed to receive on the walks through the village. He even got a few winks as well but the most interesting seemed to be his new found reputation as a complete psycho.

Dragging the near corpse of his team mate back through the gates by his hair will do that to you he guessed.

Naruto had changed quite a bit since his return to konoha. The walk home with his 'team-mate' had given him time to think about his life.

He realised that he seemed to be the only one out of the rookie nine and the whole village that wasn't taking being a ninja seriously, yeah he had moments of seriousness but this whole shinobi thing was still just a game to him. That was until he almost died then he began to wonder the undying fury he held towards kyubbi and how he affected his life might have been wrong maybe he was taking this kyubbi thing the wrong way.

Everyone seemed to have things that made them better ninjas. Sasuke had the sharangan as did kakashi. Shino had his bugs. Kiba had his dog techniques. Shikamaru had his shadow techniques passed to him by his father. Ino had her mind tricks. Hinata had her weird eyes and choji had his overweightness that seemed to improve his fighting style. Maybe kyubbi was his advantage on life. Sakura was the only one that had nothing like Naruto and look how she turned out. Shit. No ifs or buts that girl was shit and pretty much useless.

So Naruto started brain storming on what he could do to make himself stronger.

As usual on his walk Naruto ended up at the gateway of the kyubbi he stood staring at the greatest demon the world had ever seen the nine-tailed kitsune.

"Hey foxy what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Naruto said loudly only to see the fox's paw fly out at him taking a swing at him nearly getting him as well.

"What's wrong did you get a hair cut and your boyfriends not notice it?" Naruto said before laughing uproaringly as kyubbi threw himself at the gate harshly and have red chakra drift out from him and into Naruto.

"So it does work...that's interesting...that's very interesting indeed" Naruto said.

**"What are you talking about you no good piece of shit"** Kyubbi roared

"well see whenever I get mad I get an aura of chakra and when you summon chakra it goes straight into my body so I wondered that if I get you angry enough then would your chakra would flow into me and apparently it does".

**"..."**

"..."

Then kyubbi roared with laughter **"you sneaky little shit hahahahahaha I never expected that I would find a human ballsy enough to steal chakra off any demon especially me"**

"Well...um...you know...that's how I roll"

**"..."**

"..."

"Im sorry I was expecting you to try and kill me not to laugh im a little shocked you know so give me a second to collect myself" Naruto took a deep breath "ok im good...continue"

**"So was there any reason other reason that you came down here other than to piss me off".**

"well actually now you mention it I want to get stronger but im at a loss of what to do I mean I cant get training from other ninjas and I already train my body with taijutsu daily but I think im going to hit the limits of what I can learn by myself right now. Any suggestions?".

Kyubbi seemed to ponder on this seriously for a moment **"well you could always kill yourself and start again in the next life".**

"I don't think killing myself is the was to solve this problem".

"**Please do it, trust me it doesn't hurt**".

Naruto faked considering it and then looked up again "no I don't think that I will do that. Any other ideas".

Kyubbi adopted his thinking pose then answered **"you could always kill other people you know practice and everything".**

"Nope killing isn't my thing I don't like getting blood on my suit" Naruto said obviously thinking that Kyubbi was joking.

Kyubbi stepped forward almost eagerly **"hear me out before you make a decision your a ninja you have to kill people anyway wouldn't you rather that you killed someone that you chose instead of someone that is chosen for you, it could even be a child or women and if you go killing people then you can steal there stuff and sell it maybe get some proper equipment and you may even get some Justus cool toys from other continents"** seeing Naruto unsure expression kyubbi continued **"and ill even start teaching you some Justus myself but first you need to improve your chakra control"** Kyubbi saw naruto's face fall **"and I got a cool technique for you to do to train" **he added to see Naruto perk up.

"Were would I find someone to kill though I mean I can't kill villagers" naruto said.

**"well if you really think about you could but its properly not a good idea"** again kyubbi assumed the thinking pose and Naruto joined him then Kyubbi had an idea so bright you could pretty much see the light bulb above its head **"do you know how much it costs to hire a ninja"** Naruto answered in the negative **"lot and then some why not go stand outside the job office thing then wait for someone to try and get a sympathy mission and when they get turned down you accept it. Its raw cash no commission going to konoha and most of the missions are just revenge missions or thugs and bandits that don't deserve to live anyway"**

"Ok you have a deal ill start...doing missions and you help me get stronger starting with this control technique"

**"Ok deal and you should be impressed because this is the most useful technique you will find"** said kyubbi **"its pretty cool really**"

"Oooh tell me what it is" Naruto all but begged.

Kyubbi chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm **_'maybe he won't be such a bore after all'_.**

**"ok what you do is you pull out a hair pump chakra into it and straighten it with the chakra and then compress the chakra throw it at something and if you do it right the hair will explode after a while"** Naruto's prankster mind ran into over drive with this information **"but you don't want to others to copy it but watch out for early explosions and holding on to it to long or you might lose a finger or two ok"**

The star eyed Naruto nodded with a sinister grin on his face.

"One more thing before I leave why I seem to turn up here every time I fall asleep its kinda freaky-deaky"

**"Well its because when someone tattoos a seal on you stomach its only made of ink and when a chidori goes through your stomach it messed with the seal because your missing a few lines where the chidori went in and that means that you seem to be in your mind constantly while sleeping which is a good thing really"**

"And why is that"

**"Ill tells you after a few kills ok mr tiny time to..."**

"...WAKE THE FUCK UP"

Naruto woke to screeching that seemed unearthly and demonic

"_NARUTO_"

"Yes Satan" Naruto replied before turning around and seeing sakura "oh im sorry sakura I thought you were someone else"

"Do you know how easy it would have been to kill you while you were sleeping your such a pathetic ninja" sakura sneered

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you...like right now with you looking at me and everything" Naruto imitated her.

"Naruto don't threaten your team-mate that isn't a nice thing to do" Kakashi said with his goofy grin that seemed to never leave his face.

"And why should I listen to you?" Naruto said trying to get a rise out kakashi.

"Because im your teacher and you're expected to as a team so ill have no backtalk from you" said kakashi threateningly. That in itself should have been a warning sign but Naruto decided to push the limits.

"When have you ever been my teacher and when have these fuckwits been team-mates?" Naruto said angrily

"you say that a team should be a family and I think its true" he pointed at kakashi" your the father of the family of fuckwits a bastard that only cares about his favourite son" he pointed at sasuke "your the spoiled son who takes everything people give him and throw it back in there faces and brood like a fucking sissy" then he turned on Sakura "and you are the dog preened and pretty like a fucking poodle begging for attention and me...you treat me like im the stray that you found on the streets that everyone wants to put down are to polite to say so and im fucking sick of it" he said spitting on the ground near there feet and walking of only to hear to the loud objection of his team behind him.

"Come back you little shit" Kakashi shouted loudly.

Naruto stopped and slowly turned ready for a brawl.

_Yeah I know its short but I want to see if I get a good reacting before continuing._

_2 bad 4 u._

_Lachlan. _


	2. meeting the snake mistress

Chapter 2

_MIDNIGHTS FADE_

Naruto turned slowly to see his furious teacher "yes Kakashi sensei is there a problem".

"You know there bloody well is a problem" Kakashi said angrily "who do you think you are talking to me like that I am your teacher and I demand respect".

"you can demand all you want I isn't giving you shit" Naruto laughed "and I thought we had been over this you don't deserve to be called my teacher" seeing the look on Kakashi's face Naruto continued "oh don't be like that why don't you just put all your attention on that wrist-cutting faggot sasuke" Naruto paused for affect "oh that's right you already do ha-ha".

"All right im sick of this Naruto im officially suspending you from active duty of a konaha ninja for a month hand over your licence" Kakashi said seriously but Naruto just stood there "now Naruto or ill make it two months".

Naruto wasted no time in handing over his licence "as a suspended ninja you will only have the rights of a citizen no missions in the name of konaha you can't wear a head band with the konaha symbol and also barred from ninja meetings. you will also receive no pay until the month is over" seeing Naruto do nothing Kakashi continued "you need to have an attitude adjustment while your out of commission you are slowing this teams progress lately and Sakura and Sasuke aren't learning as well with you around. you seem to be hindering this team more than you are helping them im trying to teach sasuke a complicated jutsu and he cant concentrate with you around" he then disappeared to stop any argument from Naruto.

"Why won't you teach me any jutsus" Naruto argued.

"Because you aren't ready to learn any of my jutsus and I can't trust you not to use them inappropriately" Kakashi said before he disappeared to stop any argument from Naruto.

Naruto stood frozen for a minute before turning to see Sasuke smirking at him.

"What are you smiling at this means that you don't get any missions either" the sight of the smile slowly sliding of his face worked to cheer Naruto up a lot and he began to walk away.

"Your right you know" Sasuke said after him.

Naruto stopped "What about?" he asked.

"When you said that we wanted to put you down. Im surprised really that your parents didn't do it at birth it would have made everyone happier" Sasuke said smugly.

"You know what im going to do Sasuke? First im going to kill itachi. Then im going to come after you pin you down and cut off your testicles. Then im going to finish what I started at the valley of the end and kill you. That way I can take away all off your dreams and aspirations before killing you. everything you trained for and hoped for is going to be gone your very since of living will be gone" Naruto stopped "or maybe ill just put poison on a kunai and leave in your house so the next time you cut yourself you end up dieing" Naruto said with a smile but inside he was furious. He felt that maybe he could kill at that moment.

Naruto turned to walk away only to hear sasuke running after him and he heard something like wind swirling as well.He turned to see Sasuke running at him with a crappy and uncompleted version of the rasengan almost out of control in his hands.Naruto noticed he seemed to be moving a lot slower than usual 'it must be because he's concentrating on keeping the rasengan under control' then Naruto sparked a cunning plan.

so cunning fact that he would have laughed evilly and made the finger pyramid of evil contemplation if there wasn't a psycho running at him with his favourite techniques in his hands.

Sasuke looked up expecting to see Naruto scared shitless or nervous at least but then he heard a familiar voice.

"Foolish little brother"

"Itachi-niisan" was the last words Sasuke said before the rasengan exploded in his hands shooting him across the training ground.

Sakura ran across to see if he was alright as 'itachi' laughed.

"that was easy" 'itachi' said before cancelling the henge and turning back into Naruto "I was expecting something more from the rookie of the year ha-ha "

Naruto turned and walked away. today was a good day. He had fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke the next morning to knocking on the door.

He opened it to find two ninjas at his steps.

"Mr Uzumaki we are here to tell you that you have been put on probation as a ninja although the training grounds, bars and ninja restricted shops are still open to you. You are not restricted to konaha and it is advised that you take this time to get some R&R." they read of a sheet he reconised the woman as anko the psycho from the chunin exams.

The other ninja gave Naruto a dirty look before flickering away but anko stayed.

"Hey tough break kid, I know its hard to put up with everyone's shit but you need to put on a brave face just remember, its everyone else that has the problem not you." and she began to walk away.

"Hey wait up" Naruto shouted after her "want some coffee".

"What?" She replied.

"Well you look like shit and could use some coffee" Naruto replied evenly but he was hiding a smile.

It was true too Anko had a big night out and the headache was killing her.

"Ok why not, but nothing suss just coffee" anko said threateningly.

"Huh??" Naruto said looking genuinely confused which made anko laugh.

"You're a cute kid you know that, a little young maybe but still" anko laughed before following him inside the house.

They ended up talking for longer than just a coffee as they seemed to have much in common. It ended up that Anko was in the same boat as Naruto with the people of the village. During there talk Anko pulled out a pack of ninja smokes and lie one up.

"How come I can't smell your smokes. I can't smell a thing" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Well its because these are cigarettes for ninjas they don't smell but have all the fun goodness of normal smokes" seeing Narutos disbelieving look she explained "being a ninja is stressful shit and smoking helps and they can be used for techniques AND they calm you down before missions as I said fun goodness" she grinned at him "you should really consider starting, I use to think it was a disgusting habit but if there is anyone that deserves to smoke its people like me you and Ibiki. See when you become a good ninja..." Naruto gained a half defensive and half appalled look on his face making anko laugh "ha-ha ok when people start considering you a good ninja and you become chunin or jounin the council is going to start sending you on missions that are pretty much a death-trap because, face it they want you dead. When a ninja starts getting out of control or the council don't approve of them they try and kill them off while still getting commission for the missions. It sucks I know but its true so start having fun. Now drink, play and be merry for tomorrow you might die" Anko finished with a smile on her face but Naruto could see the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Naruto paused before asking "have you ever thought that this village and the people in it are just too...much?"

Anko scowled before saying "you needn't bother about the assholes in this village they were always like this and will always be like this."

"But how do you handle it, all the comments and constant abuse" Naruto spoke softly.

"Well personally I just kill people... you should try it. It does help" Anko grinned widely.

Naruto started to laugh "would you believe that isn't the first time someone has made that suggestion. Maybe your right".

Anko laughed along with him.

They continued with there conversation until about lunch talking and laughing avoiding any heavy talk just fooling around before longanko told him she had to leave but before she did she gave him a scroll.

"This is one of those smoke jutsus I told you about just to encourage you to pick up the habit" Anko said

"I don't know, I don't want to die young" Naruto said as she threw him a pack of smokes.

"In our business more people die from stress than smoking. If you live long enough that you could die from smoking then your not doing your job right" she said in all seriousness.

Naruto grinned "if you ever want to get out of the ninja business you would make a great spokesperson for cigarettes".

"Thanks for the coffee by the way see you tonight" Anko laughed as she walked out the door with a wave.

"What's happening tonight" Naruto shouted after her but decided not to worry and to go back to bed, he was on holiday after all. Holiday is, after all, sleeping time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to knocking on his door later that day at about 7.

"Why wont people let me sleep im on holiday for fuck sake" Naruto said to himself loudly before going to answer the door. He opened it to get hit upside the head.

"Ninjas don't take holiday's brat" Anko grinned before hitting him on the head again.

"What was that one for?" Naruto complained.

"dunno but senseless violence is what makes the word fun you wanna hear my motto 'self-improvement through self-development and self-development after self-destruction' what better way to make something better than to tear it down and rebuild without the prior faults" philosophised Anko "now come on we are going out with a few of my mates. You can meet the gang".

"I would rather not intrude on your friends and I think it would be a little weird being a little underage" Naruto replied.

"Nonsense some are only a year or two older than you. Hell im only four years older than you which really isn't that much"

"Ok where are we going?" Naruto said still a little nervous.

"The best place in the world. The pub" Anko smiled "Put on some nice clothes".

Naruto tore round and picked up his clothes from the Hokages throwing them on styling his spikes in his hair to be more defined and spiky hoping to gain favour with Anko's group.

He walked back to Anko and waited for her approval of his new look only for her to frown.

"It will do for now but you need to get new threads. Something in-between so unnecessarily bright and this gloomy outfit and" she pulled out some paint from her pocket "lets give you a new face instead of bright and shiny doormat lets go with something a little more feral" she said as she paints black paint over his whisker marks making them more defined thicker and making him look like when he has the kyubbi's chakra charging through him.

Naruto tried to wipe it off but Anko stopped him "enough of you hiding in the shadows, start taking control of who you are and how people treat you. there gonna treat you like shit anyway you may as well look cool while your copping it now...TIME TO GET DRUNK" Anko screamed enthusiastically before grabbing him by the wrist and running out the door.

_Someone needs to tell me what you want the pairing to be with this one._

_Personally I like Anko but I can go anywhere._

_I want to personally thank the small amount of reviewers._

_raziel44_

_roboguy45_

_ladykind_

_mc2000_

_esparza3368 (i think ill make him a air based but specializing in poison and dont worry about the alliesthere willbe lots of coulorful characters )_

_You guys feed the plot bunny._

_lachlan_


	3. first blood

_Midnights fade_

_Chapter 3_

_Just to point out that Sasuke learnt the rasengan through Kakashi, he may be a prick but he's a good ninja and I think if he really wanted to learn how to do the rasengan then he properly guess the process surrounding it but his properly wouldn't be as strong as Naruto's because he didn't learn properly._

_Anko won't be in this chapter because I haven't got any reviews yet about where it should go._

_Reviews make me type more and you can shape what ill do because I take every review into consideration._

Naruto woke from his drunken slumber with a headache and I intense craving for greasy food. last night, or what he could remember of it was the most fun he had ever had and all they had done had gone to a pub and gotten drunk and sat around shouting, playing games, entering drinking competitions and talking. Naruto discovered that because of the Kyubbi he didn't get drunk as fast as other people because he burnt the alcohol out of him quite fast. 

Though it did help him with the hangover the next day not as effectively as he had first hoped because he still felt the headache. Naruto was surprised at who Anko's friends ended up to be and how many of them he had never seen before the only ones he knew were Ibiki and Hayate from the chunin exams the others he assumed were anbu or just really private but he was amazed at how young they were, not quite as young as him but young to be as high ranking as they were. Naruto realised that that's were he should be he was jealous of the kids that graduated a year or two earlier than him even though they were the same age but he realised that there was a separate group of people that were on a completely different level to 

He decided that after he had relaxed and had a day off he properly should get back to training and get some use out of the holiday but he wanted to go and see if he could get a mission first.

Naruto jumped out of bed eager to begin his first mission but nervous to everyone seemed to be suggesting that he needs to get his first kills out of the way before he becomes and efficient ninja and maybe they were right he planned on sitting outside the mission centre and picking up the first good mission that comes his way.

But not until after breakfast he was fucking hungry. He raided his kitchen and getting the dregs of everything left and mixing it all together and putting it the microwave and eating it all so he better get some money from a mission today because he was out of food and spent all his money on alcohol last night and dinner.

Naruto walked down to the mission centre and took a seat at the cafe across the road and pulled out the scroll that Anko had given him that had the smoke techniques in it and began to read about each technique looking over which one he thought would be most useful for the mission ahead but that he could still learn today the first bone on the list was a chakra control technique that makes you control the smoke once its left your mouth and make shapes 

'maybe a little advanced' Naruto thought grimly so he skipped it and went on to the second technique which was the _hidden smoke jutsu _just like the hidden mist just it uses smoke.

Naruto looked ahead at the other jutsus.

_Poison smoke jutsu-_which was just an adaptation of the hidden smoke but when you breathe it out its poisonous.

_Smoke clone jutsu-_ a clone technique there the clone doesn't disperse when it's been hit because it's made of smoke but it cant do any damage to anyone.

_Fire smoke jutsu-_which made a mist that is made of flammable gas but unrecognisable from the ordinary hidden smoke jutsu

And the final one the scroll was _freezing smoke jutsu-_ an ice cold mist that will lower the temperature drastically in the are the Smokey mist is in and is a good jutsu to use in an enclosed area when your enemy can't get out of and just freeze to death.

Other than the _smoke clone jutsu_ it seemed they were all adaptations of the _hidden smoke jutsu _but he was ecstatic these jutsus were insane.

Naruto pulled the pack of smokes out of his pocket and lit one up and started going through the hand seals before blowing small amounts of smoke out of his mouth he tried to use small amounts of chakra then larger amounts but the only thing it changed was the density of the smoke not how much he blew out any the scroll gave him no details on the matter which frustrated him they never give instructions on jutsu scrolls which is so fucking annoying.

He was taking a brake when he heard laughing behind him. Naruto assumed it was at his expense and turned to give whoever it was a beating only to see it was Asuma. Shikimaru, Choji and Ino's teacher with a smoke in his mouth chuckling at his attempt to do the smoke jutsu.

"Your going the wrong way about this you know" Asuma muttered taking a drag of his smoke "you need to be able to do the first chakra exercise before you can use that jutsu so you can manipulate how big the smoke area is. You kids are always going straight for the jutsu when the chakra is way more useful and important" then he paused "but I like your commitment...if you have any trouble with the other jutsus on that scroll then come past ill help you out". He then started to walk away before looking back "I heard you got suspended it...sucks kid but don't worry about it im sure when you come get back to work after the month it will all seem better " and walked out of the cafe.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and lit up another smoke and looked the technique over before dismissing it. He needed better control to do that but then he remembered didn't Kyubbi tell him of a control exercise involving... explosions. Naruto grinned before pulling out a few of his hairs and started putting chakra into it only for the hair to completely annihilate the piece of hair and to see it burn to pieces. Naruto kept on pushing his chakra into the hair and kept getting the same result but now it didn't burn so extensively just singed and all ways keeping an eye on the mission centre looking for someone looking really upset and just as he had finally gotten the hair straight and not burned he spotted a couple across the road looking devastated after leaving the mission centre and to have the hair explode in his hand.

"What the fuck ow" Naruto yelped and waved his hand around before getting up and running over to the couple.

"Hey old man, hold up" He said as he caught up with them "what's up why are you so upset what happened?"

The old man looked at him and said "we have some thugs squatting on our farm and they have kidnapped our daughter but we don't have enough money to pay for any ninjas to get her back".

"Well what do you both do for work?" Naruto asked.

The old man looked confused before answering "my wife and me breed exotic animals".

"Well tell you what give me whatever money you can afford and one of those exotic animals and ill get rid of these thugs for you" Naruto said with a grin.

"You could do that! Are you sure? You look young" The couple said looking thrilled at the thought that they would have there daughter back.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face this was his chance "don't worry about me I know what im doing. Now on the way back to your farm you can tell me what I have to do".

As they walked the man who said his name was Toki said how a bunch of thugs about fifteen or twenty were squatting at the bottom of their farm so the family just left them alone but last night they came in, trashed their house and kidnapped there daughter kiera

Naruto stated formulating a plan in his head maybe if he went in at night and just killed them all in there sleep.

They arrived at the farm and Naruto waited until nightfall before starting to get ready with explosive tags and his black outfit again and went out for the hunt.

He walked quietly down to the bottom of the farm and saw the tents that he assumed the thugs were in, one guard and the naked body of kiera tied to a poll. Naruto, who was nervous about killing these thugs earlier felt clarified as he walked around the back of the tents and snuck up behind the guard and slowly pulled his kunai out and remembered back to his academy days '_three ribs up for guys four ribs up for girls_'.

Naruto counted three ribs up on the guards back before covering the guard's mouth and ramming the kunai through into his lungs and held the man tight as he struggled in Naruto's arms before he lowered the dead man to the ground. 

Naruto looked down at his hands to see them covered in blood he shook his head and cleared away any guilt he felt. he could feel guilty when he got home but he couldn't afford to feel guilty at the moment he needed to concentrate so he snuck over and untied kiera and gave her his jacket and told the crying girl to wait for him to exit so she doesn't get ambushed on the way back or make to much noise and wake up the rest of the thugs.

he snuck into each tent slitting throats and stabbing man after man getting bloodier and bloodier but when he entered the last tent he saw the man inside already awake and looking straight at him.

And he had a kunai in-hand.

And he had a headband with a slashed through the Konaha symbol.

"...".

"...".

"Ahh fuck me a missing Nin" Naruto swore under his breath.

The other Ninja made the first move throwing the kunai at Naruto who only just managed to dodge it, and then didn't even have the time to blink before he caught a boot with his face.

Naruto flew across the clearing and into a tree before trying to dodge another kunai but getting it stuck in his shoulder.

Naruto knew that this was a fight he was going to lose if he didn't step up his game so Naruto ran into overdrive throwing every punch as quickly and with as much force as he could hoping the other ninja would slip up and Naruto would get a lucky shot.

after seeing that he was unsuccessful he jumped back shouting _"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"_ and was surrounded by nearly a hundred clones but they dwindled quickly as the ninja used techniques Naruto had never even heard of destroying his clones before Naruto could formulate any type of plan then he had an idea.

It was time to play dirty.

The ninja watched Naruto try and summon more clones before collapsing '_the brat has chakra exhaustion_' the ninja thought before laughing this fight wasn't even a challenge. He walked over to his downed opponent and picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"you have to be stronger than that to beat someone as good as me" said the ninja as he turned the body round to face him only to see that the boy had explosive tags covering his stomach.

The ninja turned to see the real Naruto sitting in a tree of to the side smiling grimly "boom" Naruto whispered as the explosive tags detonated blowing the other ninja away but as the smoke cleared Naruto noticed that although in bad shape the ninja was still alive.

Slowly he walked after the ninja who looked like his legs were both broken and missing and arm.

"Please...please have mercy on me ill do whatever you want just don't kill me" the ninja begged seeing no reason to try and keep his honour intact.

Honour was useless to a dead man.

The ninja saw something falter in the boy's eyes a look of hesitance as he looked at the crippled body of his enemy.

'_What harm can he do now he looks like shit_' Naruto reasoned with himself but as he turned to leave the man kiera who he had all but forgotten about looked at Naruto appalled

"please kill him...he...he raped me" kiera whispered quietly and for the first time Naruto actually noticed the girl tightly rapped in his jumper blonde hair and tanned skin, a bit dirty and bloody but he thought she would be beautiful if she had time to wash but that's not what caught his attention.

She was about his age and someone had raped her.

Naruto turned back to the ninja who now was trying to crawl away from him when Naruto felt something rise inside him he wasn't just angry he didn't want to just kill this guy he wanted to taste his blood and tear him limb from limb but as he got more and more angry the red chakra rushing out of him in waves suddenly made form as a smaller copy of Kyubbi attached to his body through the chakra started running at the man who continued to try and escape before mini-Kyubbi split into three as it/they latched onto him and started tearing chunks out of his skin eating him alive.

Naruto watched in fascination and discussed as he found he could feel this extension of his body devouring the ninja. 

Its prey.

Naruto and kiera stood and watched as the ninja slowly disappeared and the mini- Kyubbi got bigger before it resided into Naruto's body without a sound and Naruto summoned as 50 clones to search the bodies and then detonate them with explosive notes and destroy all the bodies as Naruto walked over the what remained of the body of the missing-nin. 

Just the head sat staring with eyes filled with terror and for some reason that made Naruto feel good.

Let his enemies fear him as he remembered to put the head in a bad to take back to Konaha so he can claim whatever bounty was on it but not before he took the headband of the ninja.

Ibiki had told him that you should always keep the headband of the person you killed to honour them even if they were bad people they were warriors and all warriors deserved to be honoured.

He put the headband in his back pocket as he heard the bangs of the clones destroying the other bodies and packing up everything they owned including tents and jewellery and beginning there trip back to Konaha while Naruto went back to the farm house to receive his payment and collect his animal. One of the clones, knowing Naruto was cold threw him a black hoddie with the word STALKER on the back in blood red writing that he quickly put on. Walking back up he thought about what he had just done.

he just killed quite a few people nearly twenty is this what being a ninja means, to sneak around killing people in there sleep then he felt something latch onto his arm.

He turned to see kiera hugging his arm.

Maybe being a ninja meant you had to kill people sometimes to protect innocent people.

When he arrived at the farm house Toki and his wife ran out to greet them hugging there daughter and thanking Naruto and pushing a fair amount of money into his hands more than he ever expected or even hoped for.

Maybe he was going to get more business then he thought if it cost more than this to hire a ninja.

Toki led Naruto out the back, while his wife checked kiera over, to where there were rows of cages as he walked he saw dozens of animals as he walked he asked if any of the animals were ninja compatible and received a negative answer but he saw a row of snakes that said poisonous resisting the urge to skip them just because they were snakes he looked through them before one caught his eye it was a rusty red colour and blended and was about the two arms length.

"What's this snake?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well actually" Toki laughed nervously "I have no idea and I know snakes well...in fact I consider myself an expert".

"How poisonous is he?" Naruto muttered mesmerised with the snake's scales.

"its the most poisonous snake iv ever seen it kills almost instantly when it bites but if you get the poison on someone's skin they get hallucinations for hours on end" Toki said almost proudly.

"Ok ill take him" Naruto said and opened the cage to take him out when he swung out and sunk his fangs into Naruto's arm and Naruto felt the poison course through his body but he also felt the kyubbi's chakra speeding through his veins destroying the poison and he soon felt the poison dissolve.

Toki looked at Naruto with surprise but zones it out _'must be a ninja thing' _thought Toki timidly. As the snake struck him a few more times then just gave up and slithered up his arm and into the sleeve and wrapped itself around his body.

"Ok my jobs done I think ill be one my way and its already early morning" Naruto said and began walking off the farm only to be ambushed by kiera and kissed on the cheek. Kiera, who now had washed and been clothed look gorgeous, blushed and asked him to come visit sometime before going back inside. Naruto just smiled, shook his head and walked out the gate.

Naruto decided to take his time walking home as he just strolled and concentrated on kyubbi's technique.

He almost had it down pat as he could now straighten his hair and throw it at a tree hard enough for it to go about an inch in but he had yet to try and get it to explode. From what he could gather you needed to manipulate you chakra to the level that when you put your chakra into it you can compress it then throw it and have it uncompress when it hits something or after a certain amount of time. He assumed it was like the rasengan in a way as you needed to compress and control the chakra in that one as well so he continued to try as he walked and continued to hurt himself as he did it.

Every time he tried to compress the chakra he added another layer of chakra to push down on it but the piece of hair is only strong enough to hold so much chakra so it exploded in his hands a lot.

Before soon he was at the gate of the village and after showing his passport to the guards he entered and decided to go home to bed it had been a long night.

As he walked down the main street he lit up a smoke and continued watching the horrified looks he was getting from passing people.

He turned into the mission office and walked straight past Kakashi and team seven as he was going and nodded towards Asuma and Kurenai as he did, Kurenai was there on the night they went drinking he didn't talk to her much but it was only polite to acknowledge her and Asuma was trying to help him with his training both put were put in the good books.

Naruto continued up to the front counter waving to Ibiki as he was also there.

Ibiki grinned at him as he walked past and nodded to the bag in Naruto's hands "What did you bring to show the class Naruto" Ibiki said. Naruto knew that he was talking about the other rookies as he kept saying that until you get your first kill you shouldn't be let out of the class room.

"To tell you the truth I never caught his name but he is from this village and he had a cut through his headband so I brought him in" Naruto said smiling under the attention he was getting from Ibiki "maybe you will know him" he said as he pulled out the head and placed it on the desk.

Ibiki picked up the head and spun it round examining it before whistling "nice... no cuts no bruised almost perfect condition... you singed the hair a bit but other than that perfect kill.

What did you do with the body?" he questioned by now most of the people in the mission office were looking over at there exchange.

"blew it to pieces with explosive tags then blew the pieces up with even more explosive tags" Naruto said with a frown he wondered if there was a specific way you needed to dispose of the body.

"As I said, perfect. This guys name is in the bingo book not very high up but its properly best you didn't go after a big dog" throwing the open bingo book to Naruto.

A rapist.

A murderer.

A child molester.

A dead man.

"Get washed up and ill buy you a beer tonight at the saint's bar. Everyone's going" Ibiki said as he walked out.

He got good money for his head and his name got put into the bingo book next to his kill so people would know who got who.

Naruto looked at himself in a mirror before walking out of the mission centre. He looked like a psycho his hair was matted with blood and it ran up his arms and legs making him look like he had just bathed in blood.

Naruto went to walk out of the centre when he was stopped by Sasuke who grabbed him by the shoulder only to have something under Naruto's shirt wrap around his wrist and arm and start crushing is and a nasty looking spake reared out of the neck of Naruto's shirt and went to sink its fangs into an Ukiah.

"STOP" Naruto shouted as it was about an inch from Sasuke and was surprised to see the snake freeze and recede back into Naruto's hoddie but not yet letting go of his wrist then suddenly it pulled its tail in lightning fast slicing Sasuke's arm right were the snake was. 

Sasuke yelped in surprise as he fell back his arm bleeding and Naruto began to leave again ignoring the yells and one seriously high pitched scream coming from behind him but only some of them were angry, kuranai, Asuma, and both there teams excluding Ino and some of the other ninja's seemed to enjoy the show where Kiba openly cheered but the majority of the room were pissed off... more so then before. 

Naruto jogged home and started washing off the blood before going out and buying some actual ninja clothes and going out clothes spending money on everything from whole suits to wife beaters (singlets).

He then proceeded to go to the ninja equipment store and bought a new kunai holster that instead of being a pouch was a belt that sat around both ankles and the back of his shoulder blade for easy access.

Before long it was time to meet Anko, Ibiki and the others and he dressed up in a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black leather pants with the spiral on the back of his vest in white.

Anko's crowd seemed a lot more open around him tonight because they could trust him now to be ready to kill and not hesitate if one of them got in trouble and many beers were shouted for him... until they found out that he god a good payroll for not only the mission but the missing-nin then it seemed to be his shout a lot but Naruto didn't mind it was the first time he had been happy in a long time, people were actually accepting him and he loved it drinking until early in the morning he got very, very, very drunk and blanked out.

he woke late in the morning to flash back memories of biting and scratching thinking he had gotten into a fight only to feel an arm draped over his chest '_maybe it was a long fight... and we got our clothes ripped off... and we were fighting on a bed... and...err...err...we got simultaneous knockout yeah that's what happened_' Naruto told himself before opening an eye and seeing a girl he had never seen before next to him and he wasn't in his bed _ 'she's cute'_ before it sank in that there was a naked girl on him. Naruto thought about going back to sleep before he saw Ibiki Anko and most of the guys at the window signalling for him to sneak out.

He didn't quite understand until Anko breathed on the window and wrote 

'_One night stand BAIL! _' 

Naruto slowly took the girls arm off of him then stood slowly not noticing that he was completely naked and there were five guys and Anko at the window watching he quickly gathered his clothes and noticed that he was missing his shirt.

He turned to the window and mouthed fuck with large emphasis as he saw that she was lying on his shirt and he began back to the bed before turning round to see people betting for and against him.

he slowly started to roll her off his shirt being as gentle as possible and having succeeded held down the urge to cheer but not wanting to feel like an asshole left his number by the bed before climbing out the window quietly but as soon as he closed it the group cheered and money started transferring hands a Hyugga girl getting the most of it.

Seeing Naruto's questioning look Kardon, one of the guys who was about 17 that Naruto got on particularly well with laughed.

"She won three bets" answering Naruto's silent Question "she bet you would pick up that girl and won she then bet that you would have sex with her and she bet that you would get out without getting caught".

"its all in the magic eyes" the Hyugga girl laughed "but thanks kid" she whispered to him "good going too she's a cute one" before walking off with a wave.

"Look this is all really fun" Naruto said with a yawn "but im still pretty tired so I might get some shut eye".

"Im not surprised your tired" hollered Kardon much to the amusement of everyone else.

Naruto sighed "fuck you" but he smiled anyway "goodnight" he said loudly over his shoulder as they wolf whistled and hollered at him as he walked off struggling to hide his grin.

When Naruto got home he pretty much passed out on the bed buggered not even taking off his clothes.

_I had Anko plans for this one but ill let it wait till I had more people's opinion though I hope you like the what im doing with the story its pretty fun to right._

_My reviewers of the day are_

_Remember reviewers go to heaven or where ever it is you want to go but people who don't well they just rot in the ground._

_Fun fact of the day #001_

_its more likely that you will get really drunk throw up in a toilet pass out hit your head on the toilet bowl and die then get attacked by a shark._

_Lachlan._


	4. puppeteer's end

ok I really don't think that counts as a flame more a question but don't worry your pretty little head everything will be explained all will be revealed just keep you patience in check and you wont to disappointed

_ok I really don't think that counts as a flame more a question but don't worry your pretty little head everything will be explained all will be revealed just keep you patience in check and you wont to disappointed. :-):-) _

Naruto wandered through the bleak corridors of his mind wondering about the changes his life had gone through in the last few days. He had new friends and a new life. He was slowly moving towards the life that he had always wanted fighting alone but with people he could depend on at home.

Naruto had always preferred to fight alone because when you grew up in a village that wants nothing more than to put your head on a spike you prefer to not have team-mates when you don't know if one has a different agenda than the mission at hand. Some would call him stupid for worrying about such a thing but he could remember his 'team-mate' wrist deep in Naruto's chest. That's not something that you forget easily but even before that on missions he was distracted as he would watch his back for both enemies and allies and that lead to him getting hurt a bit but hunting by himself means he could concentrate on the mission at hand and not have to worry about a stray kunai in the back.

Although he didn't really enjoy the killing he saw the reason behind it. He had brought this up with Anko the night earlier.

"When you start liking killing people or even not being fazed by it you've been in this job to long" Anko had answered the rest of the group had agreed with her even Ibiki.

"I don't mind killing people but when your in my profession its keeping people alive that bugs me but when I torture people I know that every slip of information I get could help Konoha or even stop a war" said Ibiki quietly which kinda killed the drunk buzz in the room before he grinned and let out a huge burp much to the approval of the men at the table.

the funny thing is that it made sense but Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to help Konoha, he liked the idea of Konoha the unite and love and friendship that the theory of Konoha is built on but he didn't really think that way Konoha had major powers like the clans and the council really helped Konoha grow. Maybe it had lost its way and didn't deserve help.

Naruto walked into the Kyubbi's chamber expecting like most other nights for it to be quiet and peaceful because when you're a young teenager stuck with a fifty foot demon you don't generally have much to talk about but when he walked in to the chamber he found the Kyubbi's eyes focus on him almost immediately looking expectant.

"What's with the look?" Naruto asked acting unfazed by the Kyubbi's attention spending time with the Kyubbi had forced Naruto to revaluate his opinion of it. Naruto found that although he new the Kyubbi was an evil prick he could always trust the Kyubbi to be evil, it never tried to deceive him or lie to him it told him the truth and never hid its motives.

People on the other hand were less trustworthy he couldn't trust them to neither be nice or nasty.

"**What was with the demon taint running through here yesterday**?" Kyubbi demanded loudly.

"Err huh?" Naruto said expressing his confusion.

"**The taint child, the demonic venom running through your bloodstream, almost killing you. Do you know how hard it is to flush demon taint out of your system? It's impossible when your human and near impossible for a demon in a human body to do it. Fuck the demon has to be near immortal**" The demon swore loudly looking obviously pissed off.

"Then I'm glad I had the mighty demon Kyubbi the nine tailed lord of the foxes to protect me" Naruto asked.

"**funny thing actually**" the Kyubbi Said somewhat timidly "**I didn't get rid of it I was able to destroy the poison but the taint from the demon is still around here somewhere, I swear I saw her walking passed the door not an hour ago**".

"So I have a demon walking round in my head?" Naruto asked edgily.

"**Hahaha don't be ridiculous**" Kyubbi laughed loudly much to the relief of Naruto "**you have two demons in your mind me and her**".

He continued to laugh at the despairing look on Naruto's face.

"**Hey it's not that bad she looked hot**" Kyubbi said excitingly and seeing the look on Naruto's face he grinned foxily "**I haven't seen a woman in to many years demon or otherwise**".

It was at that moment that a woman strolled into Kyubbi's chamber and froze when she saw both Naruto and a caged Kyubbi.

Kyubbi was right it seemed as this girl wasn't just hot she was stunning a tall dark haired goddess walking in Naruto's mind with next to nothing to cover her body but a stripe leading across her chest and lower regions that looked like they had been painted on dark blue.

She seemed to look quickly at the exits of the room before turning to run out of the room.

Naruto made to run after her half way across the room before she had even turned around.

He always seemed faster in his own head it was strange but everything seemed easier in his own head but this girl was faster than she looked as when she had the direction of were she was going she was sprinting away.

"STOP" Naruto yelled as he struggled to maintain her speed only to see the door in front of her slam shut and disappear as she ran full speed into the wall.

Naruto skidded to a stop before her only to see her look up at him almost angrily.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" she yelled up at him.

"**What do you mean what did he do that for you sneaky demon bitch he didn't do shit**" yelled Kyubbi randomly.

Naruto turned to Kyubbi to see why he was defending him.

"**Its not that I like you I just want to be difficult, I wanna see some blood**" Kyubbi answered the unspoken question with a feral grin.

"The furballs right I didn't do shit girly" Said Naruto.

"Who you calling girly bastard" the woman on the floor said up at him.

"**... You mean you're not a girl...that's fucking gross dude get a haircut**" Kyubbi said over Naruto.

"Of coarse I'm a girl, do I look like a guy?" she demanded.

"**But you just said...**" Kyubbi started before Naruto cut him off. "Shut the fuck up both of you"

"Ok girl where did you come from and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Hey don't blame this on me I didn't know that this body already had two demons in it or I wouldn't have possessed him ok" she paused for a smile "who would have thought that three demons could fit in one body huh strong kid".

"**Hes not a demon**" Kyubbi said dully "**and I am not fit to possess anyone in case you haven't noticed the cage...there's a cage, it's a bit of a mess but its home**" he continued sarcastically.

"Ok if he isn't a demon what is he doing here, who is he and what the fuck" she said looking bewildered.

"Holy shit why are you talking about me like I'm not here if you haven't noticed I am kinda the boss in this place" Naruto said with a tint of anger.

"You're the boss? Are you kidding? Look at that motherfucker he huge, he has nine tails, teeth the size of your body and..." Naruto cut her off "...and he's in a cage in my stomach and unless you want to join him then keep lipping up" Naruto bluffed.

Naruto heard Kyubbi sniggering behind him but didn't fail to miss the look of dread on the girl's face.

"You cant do that if I stay in the same body to long we will both die" she said thinking this would be leverage "your body wouldn't be able to handle the demon chakra getting pumped into your system".

Naruto thought about this for a second before he had an idea.

"Hey Kyubbi what's the chances of this demon's chakra killing me?" he yelled over his shoulder.

Kyubbi growled **"No chance your body is to resistant to it now you wouldn't even get a headache**".

He chuckled at the look on the girl's face.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass out of my mind" Naruto said evenly.

The girl looked lost for a second before answering with a dark grin "Because I ain't just a soul I have a body as well and right now its connecting itself with your body remember that snake you picked up, My puppet, and I'm working it into your body right now so you do as I say and turn over your body and mind over to me or ill just kill you and leave, bite someone else and find another host".

"**Puppet?**" Kyubbi asked

"Yep" She said cheerily "It reacts to demon taint. If you take the soul out of an animal or human then it becomes a puppet that you can control by putting your own chakra through its pathways and moving the body. The only problem I find is that by putting Demon chakra through its system it Changes the body to suit the Chakra, it turns things all demon-y which makes it hard to travel unnoticed"

"Before you take over my body can I ask you something?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Ok as a last wish I guess" she smiled as she saw him giving in.

"Do you have a more demon-y form of are you always a hottie?"

"Well actually I do" She said and changed into a six foot demon with six arms and a snake tail.

Naruto decided his course of action swiftly leaping forward quickly and driving a kunai at the face of the demon who managed to dodge only for the kunai to slice right through her arm making it fall to the ground only to dissolve into green smog and slide across the floor and into the seal on Kyubbi's cage.

Naruto felt a new rush of sickly Chakra running through his body almost making him convulse. It was insanely painful but was gone after a second and Naruto rose again, not even remembering falling to the floor to see the demon still screaming over her missing arm.

Naruto thought that a demon would have higher tolerance to pain before realising; she was a possessing demon so she had properly never been in physical pain before.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. He was a little nervous about fighting a demon because... it was a demon.

Zoning back in on the fight he got into full battle mode ready to kill hearing Kyubbi shouting encouragement in the background and even going as far as trying to sing _'smack my bitch up' _in a deep voice. Naruto supposed that if you're a blood thirsty demon to not get to see a fight in more than a decade when you finally got to see one you got excited...overly so.

Naruto ran forward as the demon made a move to run away from him she followed her as she backed up further and further until she hit a hard metal object and felt hot breath on her neck turning slowly the was looking in the mouth of a huge fox.

"**You shouldn't have threatened my host bitch**" The Fox grinned.

The female demon didn't even had time to scream before the Kyubbi slammed his paw down on her head with enough force to cover the surrounding area with green goo.

Naruto saw the green goo moving towards the seal.

"Ahh get fuc" Naruto started but ended screaming in pain before passing out.

He woke in the sewers again and straight away seeked out the Kyubbi's den. He heard the Kyubbi laughing even before he walking in and saw his passed out body on the ground.

"Well that was pretty fucked up" Naruto said sitting on his unconscious body "and this is just disturbing".

Kyubbi stopped laughing for a second "**funny as shit though**" before roaring with laughter again this continued for a while before Kyubbi calmed down and was about to say something only for Naruto to wake up face down on the ground.

He got up gingerly "I sat down to hard" He said painfully but to Kyubbi amusement.

"What's got you in a good mood" Naruto asked.

"**I smashed that girl something cruel**" he grinned with pride.

"Your a fuckwit you know that right" Naruto laughed.

Naruto woke with a start to see someone standing at the end of his bed.

"Jiraiya" Naruto droned "what have I told you about sneaking into little boys rooms. That's illegal. Paedophiles are bad".

"Naruto we have to talk…hang on. What? No, I'm not a paedophile. Shut up idiot" Jiraiya said with a start.

"Well the evidence points to differ" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok I think I might kill you today" Jiraiya said but was clearly amused by Naruto's antics "What the hell happened between you and team 7 you do realise it is illegal to teach ninja techniques to a citizen right? That means I can't train you until the suspension is over".

"No way that's bull shit!" Naruto said angrily.

"Yeah its bull shit but its true" Jiraiya said grimly "But hooray good news I can take this time to get rid of my next excursion so in a month when I get back I have time to train you full…Maybe…It depends if you're a good boy" He said now looking bright.

"And on a completely unrelated topic to me not training you because its illegal and wrong I lost one of my jutsu scrolls at the bottom of the hot spring, the girls hot spring mind you and I simply do not have time to go get it I hope its there when I get back from my trip because it's a good scroll perfect for someone with a high chakra capacity to use" Jiraiya continues scratching his head and walking out of the apartment "cya kid".

"That boy had been licking too many toads. What a wack job" Naruto muttered.

"I heard that" shouted Jiraiya poking his head round the corner "I assure you they are not toads but respectable members of the community" before disappearing again.

"What… YOU SICK TOAD BASTARD" Naruto screamed after him hearing laughter in return.

_roboguy45- its coming I assure you, every one will get there comeuppance._

_Jghetrick- hope you liked this one it answers the snake Question but it's not the end for the snake puppet they will become a major point of the story. _

_**Personal thanks to roboguy who reviewed all of my chapters so far. **_

_**Lachlan.**_


	5. revelations and hurting people

Naruto figured that the whole getting the scroll thing won't be that much of a problem it couldn't be that hard really but as Naruto got dressed he found that there was something blocking his shirt from getting on him

_**None of this is mine **_

_**Midnight's fade**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Naruto figured that the whole getting the scroll thing won't be that much of a problem it couldn't be that hard really but as Naruto got dressed he found that there was something blocking his shirt from getting on him. A quick look over his shoulder uncovered that he had a snake half burrowed into his back laying limply by his side dead Naruto thought at first glance but saw it breathing slowly by his side.

Naruto grimaced_ 'Pulling that out is gonna be painful as a bitch didn't that demon chick say I could die if I pulled it out' _Naruto thought '_maybe I should sleep on it and ask Kyubbi what to do with it' _ but he soon remembered what the demon had said and he slowly tried pumping chakra into the snake filling its coils until they were full then he tried moving the chakra around only for the snake to flail around erratically way to sensitive to his every move Naruto having to concentrate extremely hard just to get it to get it to do what he wanted.

Having a cunning plan he slowly drew on the kyubbi's chakra and pushed that into the snake only for the snake to creep into his body slowly leaving nothing but a small red mark where it had been.

"That's not good" Naruto thought aloud "not good at all" He would have rathered the snake out side his body not inside but he guessed as long as it wasn't half and half he should be alright Kyubbi didn't want to kill him... he hoped, so he wouldn't use the snake against him.

He lit up a smoke and began walking out of his apartment controlling the smoke shifting his chakra around it as he blew it out of his mouth forming odd shapes gradually getting more and more complex before long he was standing outside the bathhouse.

Naruto found that looking for the scroll at the bottom of the women's spa was harder than you would first assume... mainly because of the women beating the living fuck out of him constantly even though Naruto tried to explain but "there's a scroll at the bottom of the spa and my sensei told me I need to get it" just doesn't work the way it use to.

He tried sneaking in and going in as henge but that didn't work and he tried running in with clones but they got dispelled quickly and he got his ass handed to him quick as hell.

soon enough a battered Naruto lay outside the bathhouse with a smoke sitting in his mouth blowing out a fox and making it run around his head and coming up with his next idea when Ino walked past going into the bath house stopped then turned and stared at Naruto.

"Fucken what?" Naruto said without looking at her.

Ino tilted her head "what are you doing sitting outside the bathhouse?"

"Im picking up chicks" Naruto said with a grin.

"And why are you smoking?" Ino asked

"Helps me pick up chicks".

"Does it work"?

"Your talking to me aren't you? It must work" Naruto grinned.

"Nope doesn't work very well" Ino said with a smile.

"What if I hold the smoke like this" and he had it hanging out the side of his mouth and looking at her through his pangs.

"Umm... that's better but still no dice" Ino laughed.

"Dam I knew I should of brought the guitar instead this sucks" Naruto said putting the cigarette out on his hand and flicking it out away and getting up "Wanna do me a favor?"

Ino grinned "If it's what I think it is your buying me a drink first".

Naruto laughed "Ok ill buy you a drink first and then you go to the women's bathhouse and get the scroll from the bottom of the spa".

"Don't bother just wait here" Ino said as she walked into the bathhouse coming out two minutes later with a scroll in hand "Here is your scroll" she threw the scroll into his lap.

Naruto grinned eagerly as he loved learning new jutsus only to find the scroll was so wet the paper fell apart in his hands.

"Son of a bitch" Naruto swore loudly "when jiriya gets back im going to rip out his eyes and skull fuck him to death".

"Wow...that's dark" Ino just turned and waved over her shoulder "C'ya Naruto".

"Yeah whatever" Naruto said still in a shitty mood.

"Nice threads by the way, very cool" She said as she disappeared around the corner.

Naruto shook his head "Weird girl" he said to himself as he got up and walked off.

--

Naruto headed out of the village and into one of the training grounds sitting in the middle he started pulling out hairs and charging Chakra through it and throwing it away trying to build his chakra control by making small explosions but after getting that down pat he started trying to put more and more into it compressing the chakra and making bigger and bigger explosions.

"What are you doing at this _ninja _training ground _civilian?_" Said a familiar voice behind him.

"wow isn't it about time for your daily session of cutting yourself and crying over the fact that you will never be able to resurrect your clan because you like men more than women huh Sasuke?" Naruto said wittingly.

Naruto felt the air shift around him as he spun and faced Sasuke standing behind him.

"Fight me dobe!" Sasuke said forcefully walking over to Naruto and trying to push him only for Naruto to side step him and push him sideways.

"Man fifty million sperm and you were the fastest...that's fucked" Naruto said before laughing.

"Who do you think you are I am an Uchiha you don't even have a family you cant beat me" Sasuke pretty much screamed.

"Your nothing but a name, no-one would give a shit about you if you weren't an Uchiha you would just be some emo fuck-monkey who cant fight his way out of a paper bag much less beat a civilian in a fight now enough of this yammer if your going to fight me then lets fucking rock if not im a busy guy who doesn't want to have to cover his ass when your watching me train just in case you get a little...frisky" Naruto said calmly getting into a fighting stance and liting a smoke in his mouth.

Sasuke quickly ran through seals familiar to Naruto before shouting "_Kage bushin no jutsu_" and creating five bushins all running towards Naruto who just grinned ferally "Wow that was original you think of that yourself" before summoning ten of his own clones who quickly dispatched Sasuke's clones.

"You really think you could beat me with my own move dickwad" before charging towards Sasuke one on one.

Naruto slid between the strikes that Sasuke threw at him finding that after spending so much time with Anko and Ikibi he seemed to be finding weak spots a lot easier were the old Naruto would strike whenever the opportunity presented itself he now found that he seemed to linger on the weak body parts like the joints or soft tissue.

Sasuke could beat him and he knew it. With the sharingan and his ability to copy the moves that Naruto threw at him he didn't stand a chance but Naruto figured the one thing that the sharingan couldn't copy was Naruto's pure maliciousness and brutality on the combat field.

This fight was going to be more than interesting.

As Naruto was figuring all this out Sasuke was throwing punch after punch hoping to get a lucky shot on him but to no avail.

Naruto's eyes seemed to finally focus on Sasuke as he waited for the wrong move.

All this time fighting and Naruto finally saw what put the rookies apart from the _real _ninjas, they fought to kill instead of win, winning was not what was important in a fight they didn't fight to incapacitate or even injure people That was a second option first was to survive and to do that you had to eliminate your enemies and if you killed them then there was no chance of them getting back up. But Naruto couldn't kill Sasuke... not yet at least.

Sasuke was surprised as Naruto's hand shot up to catch Sasuke's fist after a slight over extension.

It was a small mistake but it had been what Naruto had been looking for.

Naruto's fist shot up to catch right on the socket of Sasuke's arm dislocating his shoulder before shooting his foot forward and snapping Sasuke's knee backwards with a sickening snap.

Sasuke opened his mouth to scream but Naruto's fist shot forward crushing his throat before a sound could be uttered and then grabbed the bottom jaw of Sasuke's open mouth and slamming his forehead into Sasuke's nose breaking both the nose and jaw at the same time before dropping the whimpering body to the ground.

Naruto looked upon the withering body when a thought hit him, this all came from a single small mistake. He could have killed Sasuke for just over extending his arm in a fight.

Naruto had to train and make sure that this never happened to him out 'on the job'.

Naruto left Sasuke by himself and found a new training ground to train at which he did with reborn vigor finally understanding the dangers of the battlefield fully.

"What's a boy like you doing in a place like this?" Naruto heard a familiar voice behind him yet again.

"_Why wont people let me train in peace" _Naruto thought to himself as he turned to face the new challenge.

_Ok not one to bitch or moan but how did I only get one fucking review._

_If im going through the effort of writing this all out for you, you could at least review._

_Fuckers._

_Except roboguy45 your alright._

_Signed Lachlan._

_My bad taste joke of the week is_

_Q "how do you get one hundred babies into a bucket"_

_A "blender"_

_Q "how do you get them out again"_

_A "Doritos"_


	6. new friends,new enemies

Ok you guys did alright this time but I only got reviews from 4 people but its definitely a improvement

_Ok you guys did alright this time but I only got reviews from 4 people but its definitely a improvement._

_None of this is mine _

_**Midnight's fade**_

**Chapter 5**

Naruto thought about what had lead to him laying on the ground pulling chunks of metal out of his skin and putting them all in a pile.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_What's a boy like you doing at a place like this?" Naruto heard a voice behind him._

"_Obviously waiting for a girl like you to come find me" Naruto replied to Tenten as she stepped out from behind a tree._

"_You're on my training spot" Tenten said grimly obviously not pleased with him being there "And you're a civilian so you shouldn't be out here at all"._

"_I've been hearing that a lot today which is odd. Can't we all just be friends" Naruto said with a big smile._

"_No I don't think so when your stealing my training spot, I'm going to come back in twenty minutes and if your still here your dead" Tenten said with authority._

_Naruto continues to smile "well if you come back and I'm dead then it's hardly my fault that I haven't left your training spot you should cut me some slack"._

_Tenten turned and started to walk away before she heard him shouting._

_She turned to hear Naruto say "NICE BUNS". She only allowed herself a moment of hesitation before she shot into action throwing a kunai straight at Naruto expecting him to move only to cope it right in the shoulder._

"_Ow what the fuck girl? That fucking hurt" Naruto complained pulling the kunai out of his shoulder._

"_You were supposed to move idiot" Tenten in a slight panic after seeing the blood coming out of Naruto's shoulder. You could get into a lot of trouble for harming civilians even if there were probationed ninja's._

"_Yeah well I didn't. fuck girl I really like this shirt this fucking sucks" Naruto said looking pretty pissed off._

"_Yeah well I said I was sorry… hang on what? Aren't you annoyed that I threw a kunai at you?" Tenten asked obviously confused_

"_Annoyed? I'm not annoyed I'm fucking pissed off is what I am this shirt cost me a mint"._

"_Your bleeding pretty bad from your shoulder and your worried about a shirt? You're a fucking psycho"._

"_I'm a psycho? I ain't the one throwing around knives you're the fucking psycho plus my shoulder is going to heel but my fucking shirt isn't" Naruto said taking of his shirt and wiping of the blood showing smooth skin underneath._

"_You've healed already. That's amazing"._

"_Yeah yeah whatever" Naruto said poking his finger through the whole in his shirt "Fuck I hate my life"._

"_We should be training partners!" Tenten said with conviction._

"_With a bloodline limit like yours I wouldn't have to worry about hitting you and you could work on your speed and agility and we wouldn't have to stop training to heal because you heal automatically"._

_Tenten was almost giddy with excitement over the concept of a moving training dummy._

"_That sounds like fun I guess I always like training just don't hit me in the head I think that might kill me but I've never tried it" Naruto said in a thinking pose._

"_And your never allowed to mention my hair again" Tenten said shaking her retrieved and bloody kunai at him._

"_Your hair when did I mention your hair?" Naruto asked confused._

"_You said nice buns I'm very self-conscious of my hair"._

_Naruto started to laugh "Tenten honey, I wasn't talking about your hair I was talking about your ass"._

_Naruto continued to laugh until he felt a sharp pain in his hand looking down he found a kunai sticking out it._

"_Fuck ya I didn't say go" Naruto shouted as he started to run off around the training grounds_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Well that was fun" Tenten said as Naruto pulling out the last of Tenten's weapons and throwing it to the ground in front of her.

"No it wasn't it fucking hurt" Naruto said grimly.

"Don't be a sissy come on ill buy you a beer" Tenten said with a smile.

"You drink beer. What kind of girl drinks beer?"

"The fun type of girl that's who" Tenten said with a laugh as Naruto pulled out one of his smokes and lighting up as they walked off.

They only made it a few steps before an ANBU showed up.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" The ANBU questioned.

"That's me" Naruto said blowing out his smoke over Tenten's face making her choke and gag.

"The hokage wishes to see you immediately" the ANBU said.

Naruto knew what was coming next and he was not looking forward to it.

He would find it hard to explain to Tsunade how he got suspended and furthermore why Sasuke said he tried to kill him. This would be almost as painful as his training session with Tenten.

"Ok lets rock" Naruto shouted leaving a still choking Tenten.

"I'll see you tomorrow love, same time same place" Naruto said over his shoulder as he jumped off with the ANBU towards the hokage's tower.

"Explain" was the first thing Tsunade said to Naruto when he walked into the room.

"Well I never paid attention in sex Ed how was I suppose to know that you are suppose to use a condom" Naruto replied.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're joking right" Tsunade questioned hopefully.

"Err" Naruto said quite unsure "yes?"

"Oh good I don't think I like the thought of your children running around" Tsunade said obviously relieved.

"Ok well if that's all I'll leave" Naruto said heading towards the door.

"Ok bye… no wait that's not what I even called you about".

"Fuck" Naruto swore with his hand on the door knob "so close".

"What's this I hear about you getting suspended?"

"Well I got suspended after a…altercation with Kakashi" Naruto said nodding his head grimly.

"You do realize that I can't get you out of this without the council's vote?"

"Is that why Sasuke didn't get suspended after he came back from the valley of the end?"

"Yep as long as he is in Konaha he is under the full protection of the council" Tsunade said slowly.

"Which brings me to my next point Sasuke is in the hospital with some nasty wounds right near where my ANBU caught you training. Do you know anything about that?"

Naruto faked being worried "Sasuke-kun is hurt is he ok? I'm so upset".

"No you're not"

"Yep your right I don't really care but I did see him using kage bushin so maybe he went over the top and hurt himself. Did he finger anyone?" Naruto said more calmly then he was.

"He couldn't, not that he would anyway I think he's embarrassed that someone beat him in a fight because he has a shattered jaw that had to be wired shut he can't talk for a while at least but he should be up and running in about a week if he gets good medical treatment and of course he will because he is an Uchiha" Tsunade noted.

"Is this a warning or just plain information?" Naruto asked.

"you can take it however you want to it's a little bit of both I guess you need to watch what you do in this village when the councils out to get you. You need to remember that I can't help you if they get the strange urge to kill you but they need the whole councils vote before they do and they only have about half of them at the moment but if you give them a good reason the others will change quickly and without hesitation".

Seeing the look on Naruto's face he continued "you really think that the hokage is absolutely power in the village? The council came together because all the clans said they would leave if they could not have a say in shaping Konaha. It started with the Uchiha and Hyuga clans and each other clans followed not wanting to be left out of this grand plan so they joined in and then we had the council.

So my father gave them useless big name responsibilities and one of them is the execution of ninja's that commit crimes because he thought that we wouldn't have someone like you. Hated to the point that the council would try and kill you just to get you out of the principle of having the Kyubbi sealed safely in your stomach".

Naruto thought about this. The council couldn't move against him unless he did something really really stupid "is that all baa-Chan? I have training to do".

"By training do you mean thinking" Tsunade said after seeing his thoughtful look.

"That's right and by thinking I mean drinking it's a vicious thing but someone has to do it and I can step up and save some other unfortunate person having to do it in my place".

"I think you're a little young to be drinking".

"If you're old enough to kill your old enough to fuck and if you're old enough to fuck then you're definitely old enough to drink" Naruto laughed.

Tsunade paused for a moment and then started to laugh "that is the best excuse ever I wish I had thought of that at your age".

"Well its mine now and you can't use it" Naruto joked.

"Please like I need an excuse to drink do you know how old I am" seeing Naruto open his mouth she broke in "that isn't a Question that you are meant to answer".

"I was taught to always answer someone's questions when they ask" Naruto replied.

"Well you were taught wrong you sneaky little bastard now get out of my office before I kick you over to Suna" Tsunade said with a laugh.

"Hey don't get up you might break a hip" Naruto said before running out the door followed by a sake bottle then a chair then the whole desk.

"Time to hit the pub" Naruto said walking into the sun with a smile on his face.

Naruto sat in the pub beer in hand waiting for the place to fill up with his friends.

He knew that he should be out training but he had a long day and was fucking tired and was sick of having pointy things thrown at him after his training with Tenten but as Murphy's Law commands he soon found himself at the pointy end of a kunai.

"I know it was you that hurt my Sasuke-kun" screeched a pink haired demon of hell.

"But Sakura surely you don't think I am strong enough to hurt someone as mighty as your Sasuke-kun?" Naruto answered pleasantly as Kakashi stepped up besides Sakura.

"Of course you couldn't hurt him-"

"Then it couldn't off been me could it" Naruto cut in.

"Now you listen" said Kakashi putting grabbing Naruto who still had his back to him on the shoulder as Sakura seeing her moment jumped forward to hit him only for Anko to who had just walked in to grab her by the hair and throw her head first into the bar.

"Having trouble with this whore bag Naru-kun" Anko chimed with a sadistic grin.

Naruto laughed "yeah thanks for the help Anko".

Kakashi, seeing Sakura's demise attempted to rush Anko only to find his hand was stuck.

Looking down he saw that a snake was coming out of Naruto's shoulder and wrapping itself around his arm and quickly going for his throat latching on with razor sharp fangs.

The whole room froze as Naruto spoke "this is my pet snake she is really fucking poisonous and if you so much as twitch wrong and she will pump more poison into you then is necessary to kill a thousand people now are you going to leave or am I going to have to kill you".

Kakashi's kunai slid out of his hand and fell to the floor with a clang.

The snake slowly and almost reluctantly slid back inside Naruto.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Kakashi" Naruto said softly as Kakashi turned around to face him"if you ever try and hurt Anko again I will rip out your sharingan eye and skull fuck you to death" Naruto grinned sadistically before going back to his beer while Anko slid into the seat beside him.

FIN

_**Ok I know that it was a short chapter but I just wanted to clear some things up before the story gets into full swing.**_

_**Next chapter explains the snake and has the second mission and you will find out what happens with this Sasuke thing.**_

_**A hearty hearty thanks to my reviewers roboguy faithful as always (You should get a fucking metal mate)**_

_**BaD TaSTe JoKE NuMBer TwO**_

_**Q. What did Cinderella do when she got to the ball??**_

_**A. GAG!!**_

_**BaD TaSTe JoKE NuMBer ThReE**_

_**Q. How do you make a puppy drink??**_

_**A. put him in the blender!!**_


	7. chillin' and killin'

_None of this is mine_

**Midnight's fade**

**_Chapter 7_**

A week had passed since he had fought with Sasuke and the week had been filled with booze, fighting Tenten and learning from the scroll that Anko had given him on smoke jutsus. Naruto lay panting in the middle of a field after having finally mastered all of the jutsus in the scroll.  
During the week Naruto had been eager to finish the jutsus because he had spent time thinking about how to hake his own fighting style and moves.  
He had come up blank until he thought of his most powerful move the rasengan and how he used it in fights.  
He had thought of the ultimate technique for it. What if he made chakra spin in someone's body instead of spinning his own chakra outside his body he could tear there chakra coils and kill then almost instantly.  
It would be almost like using the hyugga's fighting but instead of the precision of a knife to stop the coils he could use the precision of a sledge hammer to destroy them.  
He had asked Ibiki about it because he had to constantly heal the people that he was torturing so they didn't die and he had told Naruto that it would be really amazingly difficult to manipulate someone else's chakra but if he put his chakra in there system first then it would be simple so the next stop on Naruto's training list was how to put his chakra into someone else then manipulate it.

He had also gone to see Kyubbi a few days ago who had informed his quite gleefully that he could use the snake that was in Naruto's body to attack people and he could even see from the snake's eyes. Naruto had tried to get Kyubbi to teach him how to put his chakra into things but he had refused then when Naruto had mentioned that Kyubbi owed him a jutsu after he had killed all those people just like he asked Kyubbi had agreed to teach him a cool technique to help him on his killing path but first he had to choose what kind of ninja he wanted to be.  
When Naruto said he didn't know what he meant Kyubbi told him to come back when he knew what he wanted to learn and kicked him out of him head.

Naruto had pondered this and realised he didn't even know what kind of ninja's there were other that jounin, chunin, ANBU and genin but he wanted to do one thing at a time and learning the jutsus on those scrolls was the first thing he had to do he didn't want to be flooded with jutsus to learn he wanted to do them one at a time and master them because everyone's chakra coils were individual that's why you couldn't copy the hyugga's fighting style because they had to change where they strike for each person and it is also why each person is better with certain types of techniques, because there chakra flowed differently.  
This also is why the Uchiha's techniques would never be as strong as someone's who learnt them properly because they have copied how they use their chakra which would be different than the one copying them.  
Every time he used the jutsus his body learnt how to use the chakra formed in the technique better and better making the jutsu stronger but use less chakra.  
After a week of trying to perfect the hidden smoke jutsu it had gotten to the point where it was like walking in the dark and the smoke actually weighed down on your body making you slower but Naruto found that this stopped him from seeing as well so he couldn't use it as of yet until he found a way to see through the smoke and he found out how to isolate the smoke so it made paths or shapes like just a half a metre smoke around Tenten's head that followed her around as she tried to get away from it with Naruto laughing until she heard him and kicked him in the face.

His speed had improved a lot in the week he had spent with Tenten and he could now almost dodge all of her and if he put enough chakra into his legs he could move faster than she could see hand get behind her though he wasn't as fast as Lee was he could still move quickly for short bursts.

Naruto decided on a lunch break and started heading to his favourite ramen stand.  
Sitting on his fifth bowl he found the money in his wallet waning.  
"I'm going to have to get another mission soon" Naruto thought to himself as he payed for another bowl of ramen.  
"Hey Naruto-kun" Iruka said as he sat down next to Naruto "I like your new look though the whiskers may be a little bit much".

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto laughed "I'm glad you like them I'm thinking of getting them permanently tattooed on".  
Naruto had continued to put the face paint on ever since Anko had done it when they had first started to hang out.

"Have you taken a break from your training? I haven't seen you in a while".

Naruto smiled "I'm taking a break because I've hit a snag in my training I've mastered the hidden smoke jutsu but I need to find a way to see through it".

"Well I have a trick that lets me see through desks and such to see if a student is cheating or anything like that I could teach you if you like it might work" said Iruka as he showed Naruto some hand seals and then touched his head in between his eyes as his pupil turned white.

"The trick is to pump chakra into your eyes in a steady flow to much and you will see through what you're looking for and not notice it and too little and you won't see through anything so it takes practice" Iruka said converting to teacher mode.

"Yes Iruka-sensei" Naruto said grinning he finally found the jutsu he had been looking for "But why haven't I heard of this jutsu before I've never seen anyone use it before".

"Simple I'm the only person that knows this jutsu because I invented it" Iruka said with a smile.

"..."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Iruka said confused.

"How do you know what hand seals to use and when do you just guess or..." Naruto quizzed.

"Well each hand seal represents a different thing like if you put one seal before another seal it could mean long range instead of short range or fire instead of water or anything like that you just need to find the right pattern and just put them together" Iruka said getting out a book with all the seals in it.

"But I don't get it if it's that easy why doesn't everyone do it and make their own jutsus?" Naruto noted.

"Well" Iruka said giving Naruto the book "Making jutsus is a very risky business because if you make a miss calculation you could make a jutsu that requires too much chakra and exhaust yourself to death, there was even a guy once that was trying to make a jutsu and ended up making a self-destruction jutsu and he blew up himself his house and his family and he was suppose to be a pro when it came to making jutsus so I want you to be careful if you intent to do something like this ok?".

"Yes sensei" Naruto smiled at his concern "I'll make sure to study thoroughly before trying anything".

Naruto read through the book page to page over and over again it seemed too simple that night he refusing Anko's offer to go out so he could get rest but he found that Ibiki and a few of the others had come after him dragging him out.  
He was having fun drinking before an idea hit him.

"Hey guys what kinds of ninjas are there other than jounin, chunin, ANBU and genin?" Naruto asked loudly and found himself laughed at after.  
One of the random girls that always seemed to be around took pity on him"Well first jounin, chunin, ANBU and genin aren't types of ninjas but the rank of ninja's that you can become. The types of ninjas are things like reconnaissance, assassination, thieves, interrogation" At this Ibiki and a few of the others cheered "medics and support ninjas as well as heavy support and cleaners there are even demolition and sabotage ninjas and that's just to name a few of them usually when you become chunin or even genin you start focusing on just one or two of them" she finished.

"I get most of them but what are support and cleaners? I assume that's not literal" Naruto said taking a sip of his beer.

"Cleaners specialise in erasing all evidence that a ninja killed someone after an assassination or anything where we don't want it to seem like there was any ninja involvement and support are people with heavy arsenal of jutsus to fire to cover ninjas retreat or to defeat a lot of people at once" She continued.  
"What do you think I should do?" Naruto asked to the group as a whole.

"Well in interrogation we mostly stick to seasoned ninjas so you can join us in twenty years when you're past your prime and seen enough death" Ibiki concluded.

Anko Grabbed Naruto by the shirt "You're going to be an assassination specialist that's what I am as well you'll love it you get the most pay and the most action and we might get to go on missions together Naru-kun and you already Know some jutsus for assassinations like the smoke jutsus and your even a Wind type that's perfect for assassination" as she lent forward showing him a little breasts.

Naruto had to admit that this was one of the ones that had appealed to him the most and was considering it but Anko had sealed the deal she was just too hot to say no to.

"Yosh assassinations it is" Naruto yelled with his fist in the air as Anko cheered.

"Did he pick assassination just because she flashed him?" whispered Sunne one of the younger girls in the bar.

"...Maybe" Said a masked ANBU.

"To think this kid is going to base his whole career of what a girl with big boobs told him to do" laughed Sunne "What devotion".

That night Naruto drifted off to sleep only to find his way back into the den of the Kyubbi.

"**What's the plan brat? What kind of ninja is Naruto Uzumaki going to be?"** Kyubbi asked ferociously.

"An assassin ninja" Naruto said firmly glad he came to such a conclusion.

Kyubbi pondered this "**you might do well as an assassin, your adventures with those thugs and the ninja confirm but what kind of assassin that do you want to be?"**

"There's more than one kind? Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto said quite furious that he would still not get his cool jutsu.

**"Well actually you could either be long or short range you could specialise in sneaking in and killing one person or using mass destruction jutsus and killing lots of people at once. You could even be a demolition assassin that take out whole buildings at once or be an assassin that works with just poisons so you could kill a hundred people and there would be no evidence that you were there"** Kyubbi explained "**so which is it?"**

Seeing the pissed off look on Naruto's face Kyubbi decided to take pity on him.  
**"Tell you what how about a teach you a long range assassination technique while you decide what you want to do"**seeing Naruto's face light up almost made Kyubbi take what he said back but he soldiered on "**As you can see it a little difficult for me to do jutsus I'm missing an important part of my body which makes handseals darn near impossible"** and to prove his point he clashed his giant paws together "**but your ninja ancestors never used Handseals like you do now because they were a lot stronger they just learnt to use their chakra to do primitive jutsus.  
What I want you to do is take in a big breath and as you do use your chakra to condense in making it smaller and smaller but more dense and this makes more room in your lungs so you can add more and more but remember to keep it small.  
Then shape it so it has a blunt point at one end and its sharp at the other and pool your chakra behind it and shoot it out as fast and hard as you can making sure the pointy end comes out of your mouth first."** Kyubbi paused "**did you get all of that?"** seeing Naruto's affirmative nod he finished up "**good now FUCK OFF"** Kyubbi roared ejecting Naruto out of his mind violently enough to wake him up.

"What a bastard" Naruto said sleepily before nodding back off.

* * *

Naruto woke a few hours later to someone standing at the end of his bed.

"Dobe why haven't you gone around bragging about how you beat the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked generally curious.

"Getting put in prison isn't on my 'to do' list to be honest" Naruto said still bleary eyed and cursing himself that he got snuck up on even if it was by a ninja. He needed traps in his house to stop things like this from happening again.

Sasuke seemed to stare at him for quite a while "If you don't tell anyone then I won't either".

This was the first time that Naruto could take in Sasuke's appearance since the day they meet in the woods. His face was bruised up and he seemed to favour his left leg a bit. This was the first time that Naruto truly appreciated Kyubbi's healing power over his body. He had never had a bruise for more than a day and properly never would.

Naruto grinned this was more than he could have hoped for.  
"Deal. Now would you kindly leave I am overly tired" Naruto said lying back down but grabbing one of the kunai under his pillow just in case.

"Don't think I won't get you back for cheap shotting me like that though" Sasuke sneered.

"Whatever now fuck off" Naruto said with a sigh waving his hand at the door.

"How come women never sneak into my room at night? That would be fucking awesome"Naruto muttered to himself as he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

* * *

A bird was flying across the sky when a burst of air completely destroyed it only for the bird to burst into smoke.  
"Fucking ace shot" "wicked hit" "Good boy".

Naruto's cheer squad of kage Narutos were cheering him on.

They were all sitting in deck chairs with the real Naruto drinking bottles of beer in a overly thick mist as Naruto tried out Iruka's technique.

"Hey wait a minute didn't someone already say 'fucking ace'" The real Naruto said looking at one of the Kage Narutos.

"They did? Aww fuck. This is a stupid fucking game anyway" said the Naruto as he turned into a bird and started flying while air bullets flew at him while he tried to dodge it.

"I don't get it" said Tenten walking into the mist "You can't fly when you henge into a bird how come yours can".

"The way I figure it is that these aren't henges there bushins and they can fly mine are just more solid than most" Naruto said before his face screwed up in concentration and he blasted the bird from the air.

"whatever can we start our training now im getting restless" Tenten said twiching a little having not hurt Naruto in quite a few hours.

Naruto sighed and dispelled his clones "yeah ok whatever".

**_the end._**

_**Gib311**- thanks for the praise i live to please._

**_Leaprechaun1_**- _Kakashi knows a primitive version of the rasengan because, come on lets face it its a spinning ball of chakra not that fucking __dificult but thanks for the review_

_the air bullet thing is my version of a sniper style jutsu and yes i know that there is a technique called the air bullet jutsu but hold out until i think up a good name._

Lachlan


	8. sly like a fox

_**None of this is mine **_

_**midnight's fade**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Naruto snuck silently through one of the bandit camps near the leaf village moving as slow as he could and avoiding any noise. He had deliberately come early for just this reason. In the two weeks since his probation he had learnt more about being a ninja than in all his time as a student under Kakashi or Iruka.

He now knew the real meaning behind why ninjas are silent and why jutsus don't make a ninja stronger. If he followed his career as a assassin ninja then if he was lucky he would never have to use a jutsu and was equally unlucky if he ever had a title like 'Kakashi of the sharingan' because the point of being an assassin was so no one ever knew your secrets. If he had the sharingan the only people that would have known were dead shortly after.

In, out and gone silently the only difference should be that there is one less breathing person there when you leave than when you went in.

Naruto snuck from tent to tent putting a kunai through every person he found. He had learnt from the last time he had been in a bandit camp and had watched the camp for several days before he had gone in for the kill. Naruto saw it as no ninjas mean no problem and this camp had no ninja.

As he moved tent to tent he silently made shadow clones to pick up all the equipment to take back to Konoha to sell and storing all the scrolls he found at his house. You would be surprised how many bandits want to be ninjas and stole scrolls so they could learn jutsus but without expanding their chakra coils as children they had no hope of using even the easiest of jutsu.

Slowly the number of bandits in the camp diminished until there was no one left alive and Narutos could be seen running weapons and scrolls, jewellery and as luck would have it they even found barrels of distilled alcohol in the camp.

As Naruto watched his clones disappear into the distance he slowly walked around placing explosive tags on all bodies and any evidence that the bandits where even there or so much as existed before he started to make his way back to the town that had hired him. The people that had asked him to wipe out were from a farming town and didn't have the money for a bandit camp that they suspected had ninjas in it. Any ninja activity automatically raised the rank of the mission to 'B' if not 'A' rank but Naruto had just taken it as a regular 'C' he would still get more than seven times as much as he usually did for a 'C' rank mission. One payment for each Sasuke, Sakura and himself double pay for Kakashi and double pay going towards the village. Really a shit load of money when you stop to think about it. And all for just a few days work he was properly making as much as a 'B' rank would get for a mission. The gap between the prices of each mission was almost ridiculous.

Naruto now acted as if anything was training which showed as he leapt from tree to tree on his way back making little to no noise and concentrating on every last jump moving his feet to match the branch perfectly using a keen awareness of his surroundings to match his steps ten trees ahead of him.

Time was passing quickly for Naruto back at Konoha between his meetings with Anko, Ibiki and the rest of the group his training time with that sadist Tenten and his freelance missions around the fire country. And Naruto didn't know if he truly wanted his probation period to end he was making more money now and got to choose what missions that he got. But alas he did look into such a thing only to find that being a ninja is like entering a contract and there was only one way to get out and that was to climb out of the top pushing everyone out of his way as he went.

The only people that could retire were jounin and higher so that was the cause of Narutos dilemma. He had to go back to his team so that he could get out again in a few years maybe starting his own ninja mercenary division. You would be surprised the amazing profit you would get from such an operation.

Over the week Naruto had finally got the explosive hair trick that the Kyubbi had shown him and it worked wonders though Naruto wondered if he would soon regret using it when a bold spot showed up on his head. He had dedicated quite a bit of time getting his jutsus down pat and had been more than pleased with the results he could perform all of the smoke jutsu perfectly in mid-battle and was now on the market for an earth jutsu he could use with his frozen mist jutsu to keep people trapped. He could even use the _water prison jutsu_ that he had seen used on Kakashi if he could find someone to teach him it. He had even written up his plans for his own taijutsu style which he worked on with Ibiki to help him clear up the small details. The plan was to take the yondaime's prized move, the rasengan and base a style around it. Ibiki and Naruto had, after much discussion worked out how to get it to work but it involved perfect precision and chakra control and an unusually large amount of chakra.

The idea was based off the process that you get someone out of a genjutsu. You put some of your chakra into their coils to disrupt the illusion. But Naruto's idea was to put the chakra in then spin it quickly at the same time to rupture there chakra coils and kill them. He also found that he didn't even need to put it in their coils he could simply form it as he hit them with an open hand tearing organs, skin and muscle alike. But he was not nearly ready for that right now it required a form of control and precision that he simply did not possess. In truth he had got the idea from the Huuga juuken and assumed he would need chakra control on a level above their own to make it work.

As he slowly hopped back to Konoha he saw three blurs pass under him quickly paying attention he saw the tell tale sign of team seven running out for a mission in the same direction as the village he was heading in. Naruto considered the possibility that this didn't have anything to do with his mission. The possibility was, unfortunately low, but Naruto still hoped. And he started to quicken his pace maybe if he got there before them he could get his pay and quickly disappear.

Naruto arrived to see the villagers talking to Kakashi. This wouldn't go well at all Naruto silently thought to himself.

"...and after further revision Konoha has decided that they are willing to do your mission as a 'C' rank given the low chance of their being any ninja retaliation" Kakashi all but mumbled his eyes never leaving the book in his hands.

The town leader merely sighed and said "well the mission has already been given to a separate ninja force so your assistance is no longer required".

Naruto laughed loudly catching everyone's attention "must suck running all the way out here and not even getting the mission huh Kakashi-san" he spoke loudly and boldly throwing caution in the wind.

"You are aware that following a ninja squad and interfering in their mission is against the law right Naruto" Kakashi said as he turned to take in the ragged look Naruto slightly startled by his bloody appearance.

"Well i didn't think this would be a big deal since you don't _actually _have a mission you kinda just went... for a jog" Naruto laughed struggling to keep the big grin of his face "and plus I'm not following you i have business in this village" he let his eyes travel across the remaining two members of team seven.

Sasuke looked more tired than he usually did properly losing sleep trying to figure out how a dead last beat him.

Sakura... looked the exact same as always never getting stronger or weaker just like a piece of furniture she just seemed to burrow in to the team and blend in talking loudly and throwing threats around to make people think she had some use. She couldn't even be classified as a leech since a leech when attached to a strong host got stronger and bigger maybe she was more like a tick burrowing in and poisoning the host from the inside out.

Slowly he walked past them and over to the village leader "I'm here for my payment boss" he said quietly as the leader handed him a folder thick with money.

"it was nice working with you, if you need any more work done i would be happy to assist" he spoke with a bow.

Word of mouth seemed the easiest way to get work so he needed to keep good relations with the people he was working for so they could pass on the message.

Speed, thoroughness, and being polite seemed to be big factors when impressing villages and oddly enough, although they all pleaded violence was bad they seemed to like the thought that the ninjas they hired were brutal beasts which was the reason of him not bathing of the way back to wash the blood of his hands. The more feral he looked the more likely it was for him to get work and the less chance people would try and screw him out of money.

"Naruto you know it is illegal for a ninja to take side missions right?"Kakashi said harshly.

"Well I'm glad as a suspended ninja I only have the rights of a civilian huh Kakashi?" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he walked away from the small village.

His trip back to Konoha was all but eventful as Naruto decided just a good walk was in order trudging home with a smile on his face. Earlier he had seen the remnants of team seven passing overhead shooting dirty looks his way.

But his quiet time was broken when he heard a whimper in the bushes besides him.

Turning quickly, a kunai in hand he saw the tail of an animal disappear from view. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened the bushes to find a little furry fox hidden in it with blood matted fur and a nasty gash on its side. Deciding to put the poor creature out of its misery he reached to break its neck when he felt a familiar surge of power stream through him and saw red chakra leap from the seal as the snake in his body tore out and sank its fangs into the fox and then lay dead on the ground along with the poisoned fox.

Naruto gave a yell of victory as he found he was finally free of the thought of having a slimy snake slithering around his and turned his back on the scene when he heard a rustle as he turned to see the fox, drowned in red chakra leap from the ground and back into his body kicking its legs as it dug its way into him while Naruto could only look on in shock.

'_Least it's better than a snake_' Naruto thought gloomily as he continued his walk back home '_one day I'm going to watch bad things happen to other people and laugh_'.

END.

_Ok I know its short but I was giving up on the story but decided to continue it at about three this morning and wanted to break the 20000 mark. _

_I would like to point out the simple fact that not only does the sharingan help Kakashi and Sasuke better understand chakra and its movement in a jutsu but Kakashi was the thirds student and properly saw the rasengan countless times so it would only be natural for him to be able to pervert the idea. Plus I'm sure that if he had asked the third he would have told him how it works because he was his student but not the process on how to make it._

_Plus yes I will have Naruto using mass destruction jutsus but not the "mega ultra destroy everything bomb technique" because he is still just a genin and I want to show how he uses his smarts to make use of his jutsus to eliminate large numbers of enemies._

_Personal thanks to-_

_Ladykind_

_Roboguy-as always faithful_

_Alexwill_

_Specialk_

_Gophtopia_

_Paranoidgamer_

_Shikan kitsune_

_Firehedgehog_

_The demonic shadow_

_Juubi no fenikkuso_

_Mya uso- read above!!_

_Demonslover._

_Hope you like it._

_Lachlan._


End file.
